Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited
by jhilton0907
Summary: Humphrey and Kate decides to go on vacation to Idaho and bring a few friends, only to run into Humphrey's long lost father, Peter, who later butts heads with Kate. Her only problem, she's an Alpha and Peter hates Alphas. Now Kate must try and gain his trust while trying to keep Humphrey by her side. Based on Rio 2. Chapter Four - Humphrey's Dad and Start of Problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lovers At Last

**Ok, since this is based on Rio 2, I will be having some songs from Rio and Rio 2 including the song Beautiful Creatures. The story begins a few weeks after the events of the first Alpha and Omega and all the wolves are celebrating the wedding of another Alpha and Omega couple, Candu and a new minor OC named Katrina. Katrina looks a little like Lilly but has silver fur and amber eyes.**

The moon was high and all the wolves were howling in celebration of Candu and Katrina's wedding.

Two certain wolves brought everyone into a song.

**Song: What is Love. From the Rio 2 Soundtrack. P****erformed by ****Janelle Monáe****.**

All the wolves -Ooh ooh  
Ooh... (hey hey)  
Yeah... (hey hey)

A golden tan wolf and a grey wolf are dancing together, while the golden wolf started singing in an amazing voice.

Kate - What is love if it's not with you?  
I know when you're alone you feel it too  
In your arms is where I long to be  
'Cause being with you gives me sanity (hey!)

Kate held onto Humphrey's paws, not wanting to let go as they both continued to dance

Kate - Oh... listen to me, darling  
I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel  
Oh... I wonder if you know it  
And what good is the party if you're not around?  
Listen to me now

All the wolves circled around the two love strucked wolves, as they joined in with Kate

All the wolves -What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)  
What good is love... (am I your baby love?)  
If it's not your love? (is it a crazy love?)

Humphrey then began singing, making Kate melt by his voice.

Humphrey - What's a song if you can't hear it too? (hey hey)  
Kate - Can't imagine dancing without you (hey hey)  
Humphrey - A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see (hey hey)  
Kate - If you're not right here standing next to me (hey hey)

Kate stole a quick kiss from Humphrey as they continued to dance.

At the top of the mountain was the new married, Candu and Katrina, both dancing to the song that roared through all Jasper.

Kate - Oh... listen to me, darling  
I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel  
Oh... I wonder if you know it  
And what good is the party if you're not around?  
Listen to me now

All the wolves continued to dance and howl as they continued to sing

All the wolves - What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)  
What good is love... (am I your baby love?)  
If it's not your love? (is it a crazy love?)

Katrina then fell, causing Candu to grab her.

They both rolled down the hill, with Candu and Katrina's nose touching.

Kate smiled at the sight, remembering all the times that happened to her and Humphrey.

All of the wolves saw what happened, making them howl, causing the newlywed to blush

All the wolves - Oh, oh, oh, oh... (ooh...)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh... (Rio...)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... (oh...)

Humphrey then pulled Kate into a kiss, holding her close.

Kate pulled awayed, with a dazed smile as she continue to sing.

Kate - What is love if it's not with you?  
I know when you're alone you feel it too  
In your arms is where I long to be  
'Cause being with you gives me sanity

All of Jasper was dancing to song sang by the Alpha and Omega couples

Lilly - Oh... listen to me, darling  
Garth - I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel  
Lilly - Oh... I wonder if you know it  
Lilly and Garth - What good is the party if you're not around?  
Listen to me now

Lilly cuddled into Garth's chest, as they continued to dance

All the wolves - What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)  
What good is love...  
If it's not your love?

All the wolves howled in complete joy as they sang together

All the wolves - What's a song? (is it a crazy love?)  
What's the word if it's not with you? (is it amazing love?)  
Yep, and it's not with you (am i your baby love?)  
If you can't hear it too (is it a crazy love?)  
Ooh...  
Oh... oh... oh...

Kate danced with Humphrey, singing nothing but her pure love for him

Kate - I know when you're alone  
You've got to feel it too  
Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah!  
What is love?  
Listen to me, darling!  
What is love if it's not with you?

As the singing and dancing died down, Kate and Humphrey were still dancing.

"Wow, you sure have some moves for an Alpha..." Humphrey said, sarcastically

"Well, thank you, you got a bunch of good moves, for an Omega," Kate said, slyly smiling at him.

Humphrey pulled Kate closer, pushing her nose on top of his, making Kate blush.

"Have I ever told you Kate... you're my one and only," Humphrey said, rubbing noses with her.

"Aww... I'm glad, because you're my one and only, Humphrey," Kate said, looking into his eyes.

The moon seem to reflect off of Humphrey's eyes, making Kate blush at how handsome he was.

Kate wondered how she was lucky to have him, he was the apple of her eyes snce they first met, how he fell for her remained a mystery to her.

Humphrey noticed Candu and Katrina walking towards them, "Hey love birds," Humphrey said, laughing.

"Hey yourself... goofball," Candu said, laughing too.

Kate smiled at the two, remembering their wedding, "Congrats you two, I'm so happy for you two."

Katrina smiled, "Thanks Kate, I'm just glad I can have my Alpha all to myself."

"Well enjoy it, life with an Alpha is an amazing time," Humphrey said, looking at Kate, "Marrying Kate was the best descision I ever made."

Kate was touched by his compliment, "Marrying you was my best descision, too. I love you Humphrey."

"I love you, too Kate," Humphrey said, kissing Kate on the lips.

Candu let out a yawn, "Well, goodnight you two... sweet dreams, come on sexy."

"Alright, coming handsome, good night you two," Katrina said, following Candu.

Humphrey pulled away just in time to say goodnight to Candu and Katrina before they disappeared, leaving only Kate and Humphrey.

"Let's go to bed beautiful, it's getting late," Humphrey said, licking Kate's cheek.

Kate nodded, knowing he was right.

They both went to their den which was a few feet from Winston and Eve's den.

Eve developed a strong relationship with Humphrey, and always talks about how good of a son-in-law he was.

It was strange since every time a guy went near Kate or Lilly, she looked as if she would kill them.

Humphrey was different from all the Omegas.

He was separrated from his pack after another pack attacked.

His dad was an Omega and so was his mother.

He told Kate everything, even his first best friend which was a girl named Kiara.

She sounded like a good friend and Kate wanted to meet her, same with his parents, that's if they're alive.

It wasn't long till Kate was in a deep sleep, curled up against Humphrey.

**A/N:/ How was it? A little of Humphrey's past is revealed but it's not just Humphrey's past that will be revealed in this story. Eve and Winston's past and even Tony's past will be revealed. Next chapter will be up soon. If you haven't already, read my new story Decision, which is my first story for Rio and is already getting emotional. Losing Everything was updated yesterday, and once that's completed, Kate vs. Lilly will be posted, followed by the anticipated return of Love At First Sight, soon followed by the upcoming sequel Love At First Sight II. As you know, Love At First Sight has just become my best story so far, getting 64 reviews. Even though the story was short, it was by far my best work and I'm proud of the support I had for the story. Which is why I'm working hard to bring you all not just one but two new Love At First Sight stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Talk

Humphrey's POV

I was just taking a walk when I noticed some new berries growing.

They were the same berries I had as a pup.

Remembering how they tasted, I grabbed a bunch for me and Kate.

I took one of them and threw it in my mouth, to make sure they were the same one.

Upon tasting them, it brought me back to my pup years, making me smile.

"Yes! I can't believe these berries are here!" I said, as my mouth began to water.

The berries were of a reddish color, but upon tasting them, it was unbelievable.

I ran back to the den, wanting to spend some more time with Kate.

It was nice of Winston and Eve giving Kate a lot of time off her duties.

Ever since we united with the Eastern Pack, our Alpha numbers grew twice as much.

Kate asked if she could have a bunch of time off her duties so she could spend them with me.

As I entered the den, there was Kate with a recently killed caribou.

I rolled my eyes upon the sight, Kate sure does love to hunt, but she usually just does it for me.

What I couldn't understand is why was she hunting when she needs her sleep.

"I see you hunted again..." I said as I sat next to her.

Kate just nodded before slyly looking into my eyes, "Anything for you, my sweet Omega..."

I smiled at hearing those words, Kate loved calling me her sweet Omega and I love to call her my hot Alpha.

She then saw the berries, "What are those... more bitter berries?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, I hated the bitter berries. and I sure as hell won't bring them to Kate.

"No... these are the berries I remembered eating as a pup..." I took one, enjoying the heavenly flavor, "Oh... that's the best and I found them growing here... I'm surprised that they were growing all the way up here since they are most known in areas south of here."

Kate grabbed some and started to eat it.

When she tasted the flavor, she instantly became hooked on them.

Within minutes, me and Kate devoured the berries, then we came to the caribou.

Me and Kate just talked while we ate.

She talked about her time in Alpha School, in which she described with one word, hell.

She said it was very hard for her to do Alpha School without me.

I smiled, knowing how much I meant to her, then again, I was lucky to have her.

Kate was not just a beautiful wolf, but an angel, who has saved me many time before.

Twenty minutes later, me and Kate ate half the caribou and I decided to see if Winston and Eve wanted it since they always put themselves last.

I was happy they weren't like most Alpha Leaders, they both cared about Omegas.

What shocked me the most was when I heard how Winston and Eve got together, according to Winston, Eve was originally an Omega but she fell head over paws in love with Winston.

After constant begging from her, Winston's father allowed her to go to Alpha School.

While Eve was at Alpha School, she was constantly harassed by many of the Alpha males there, only wanting her for her looks and body.

Shortly after that, Eve developed her aggressive attitude and was always threatening the guys that would flirt with her daughters.

After hearing that, I finally understood how and why Eve acts the ways she does.

We all found out what happened to Garth's mother, who was revealed by Tony to be an Omega, who he married in secret.

She posed as an Alpha until the day Alphas and Omegas were allowed to be together.

Then one day, the eastern pack was attacked by a group of bad Alphas that called themselves Anti-Omegas.

They were lead by the monstrous wolf named Sam, who had an goal to eliminate Omegas, who was also rumored to have killed Garth's mother

My dad, Peter was so against him and his family, and I know his pack attacked and killed everyone I know.

Sam's pack became known as the Rebel pack, and they were the first all Alpha pack that ever existed.

The remaining packs were all of Alphas and Omegas.

Since I got here, I was worried that Omegas were being treated badly, but Winston and Eve were so good to their Omegas.

Tony, on the other hand was a little harsh on them, but he was only doing it to make them stronger.

Once we all united, our ways and customs were combined and our packs have never seen a brighter future.

I was stuck in my thoughts as I thought about my old home, remembering where I came from, as a sudden shock sent me back to reality.

"Kate... I have an idea, you remember how I was separated from my family," I said as Kate looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as I suddenly remember where I came from.

"I think my home is in Idaho, Sawtooth if I'm remembering right," I said, as I rubbed my head, hoping to help clear some of the blurriness my head.

Kate saw this, pulling me into a hug.

I froze upon feeling her soft fur pressed against mine.

I was in heaven as I held her.

"Kate, do you want to go on vacation to Idaho, to see if my old pack is there?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to see Idaho again, it was so beautiful, I'd love to see if my parents can go but they have a pack to run..." Kate said, remembering our adventure in Idaho.

I looked at her, "Let's ask them then, they may have someone who can take care of the pack while we're away..."

She smiled, "Ok, let's go then, and bring them this caribou so they can have something to eat."

We both picked up the rest of our caribou and walked over to Winston and Eve's den.

It took us a few minutes to get there and there was Winston and Eve talking to Garth and Lilly.

They all looked at us and smiled to see us.

"Anyone hungry, me and Kate have some caribou with us," I said as dropped the caribou on the floor.

Winston and Eve grabbed it while Lilly and Garth began talking to us.

We waited for Winston and Eve to finish the caribou before asking them about coming with us.

Me and Kate told Lilly and Garth about Sawtooth and the possibility of my old pack being there, as I thought if my old friends were there or if my mom and dad being there.

I haven't spoken about my past since I was accepted into the pack.

But the thought my pack was either alive or dead never left nor did it ever leave.

Then Lilly and Garth begged us for them to tag along, Garth even asked if his dad could come since he never left Jasper since his mother died. .

Winston and Eve walked over to us and asked us if they could come too, meaning they heard us.

We both said yes, happy to have a group vacation.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch will always comes with me and Kate, since she was now considered their best friend.

Since me and Kate got together, she has got along with Salty and Shakey, and they always called her their sister.

The best fact about them was that we were best friends since birth.

Mooch was the first I met, then we met Shakey, and then Salty.

They were glued to me since day one and I was happy to call them my friends.

Then I thought about Kiara, my very first friend, wondering if she was alive, I also remember her having a crush on Mooch.

If she was still alive, will she get along with Kate and does she still have a crush on Mooch.

After time talking and telling of my past, we all got Tony to come along with us.

When it came to who was going to lead the pack till we got back, Candu and his new mate Katrina decided to take the job, in hopes of an Omega leading an pack.

We all decided to leave the next day, knowing this will be on long emotional journey.

One that will change not only me and Kate but everyone that is with us.

It was after all a life changing journey.

We all went to me and Kate's den and decided to sleep early, knowing we would all leave early in the morning.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? A Part of Eve and Tony's past was revealed, who else will be revealed in the next chapter. Is Humphrey's pack in Idaho or will it be a dead end. I am focusing on my stories Losing Everything and Decision. Decision just became my all time best, with it being #1 on my best story poll. This story is not among the list but Losing Everything and Love At First Sight is in the list. If you haven't, vote for your favorite. I am working on the sixth chapter to Losing Everything. If you haven't already, read my most emotional story yet, Decision which is a Rio story so enjoy and have a great night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Journey Begins - Familiar Territory

**Ok, here is the long awaited third chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. Humphrey's dad will make an official appearance in this chapter so expect a tearful reunion between him and Humphrey. I posted a lot of stories as well as some new images on Deviantart. Also for those who read my early release of Kate vs Lilly and worry if Humphrey was going to be with Lily, have no fear, because Kate deserves Humphrey and I can never ever take him away from her. If you read my story, Losing Everything, Kate did get Humphrey back and that is how it will stay. I also want to give a heads up about the next chapter of Kate vs Lilly, Kate finds out who was staring at Lilly and Humphrey will reveal to have a crush on Kate. There will also be two songs in this from Phil Collins, Two Worlds and You'll Be In My Heart, so enjoy the new chapter of Alpha and Omega 2. **

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up with Kate resting her beautiful head on my chest, sleeping peacefully.

She had her love struck smile on her face as usual, which makes me feel so lucky to have her.

Ever since we got together, she hasn't stopped smiling and always thanked me for choosing her.

How she chose me remains a mystery but the only thing that I want to know is about my old family.

Are they alive and will I see them again.

My mom would have loved Kate but my dad, is who I was worried about, since he hated Alphas for the beatings of other Omegas.

The last image I seen of my dad kept playing in my head, the image of fire all around us and Alphas cutting down the Omegas that were with us.

But just like all my little dreams, it ended with me bumping into Kate, staring at her beautiful amber eyes and seeing the spark of love burst in front of us.

I felt some nuzzle my chest, looking to see Kate rubbing her head against my chest, a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Humphrey, your fur feels so dreamy..." Kate said, her eyes still closed.

She must be dreaming about me, but I decided to surprise her with a good morning kiss.

Lowering my head and pressing my lips against hers, I pulled her into a passionate kiss, as I heard her moan with excitement.

Opening her beautiful eyes, she smiled widely when she saw me.

"Good morning handsome!" Kate said, her eyes locked with mine, excitement in her voice.

"I see you're excited, but good morning gorgeous," I said, kissing her again, only this time, Kate wrapped her paws around me and pushed me closer to her.

Her kiss was like I always dreamed pf, what we didn't know, everyone that slept in our den was now watching us.

"Excuse me, there are other wolves here!" Eve said, getting up and glaring at us.

Kate pulled away and blushed, "Mom!"

Eve laughed, "I'm sorry dear, but I just didn't want to wake up and see you two having desert, besides, that will scar us for life."

"Ok ok, enough, let's get this wonderful trip started, me and Kate have so much to show you when we get to Idaho," I said, getting up and stretching my tired muscles.

Kate, who was still laying down, was drooling by the sight of me stretching.

I saw this and decided to tease Kate, "Am I really that hot to you?"

Kate nodded but her eyes were fixed on me, "You're so hot to me Humphrey, If we weren't going on this trip, I would take you right now."

"Kate, you do know you already taken me, we're mates for life and you're my one and only, Kate," I said, kissing her on the cheeks.

"I know Humphrey and I'm yours forever," Kate said lovingly, "I just can't keep my paws off you, you're so irresistible."

She began nuzzling my chest affectionately as I kissed her forehead, inhaling her heavenly scent.

Kate started to rub her head against my head, softly moaning as she inhaled my scent, "Oh thank you Humphrey, for choosing me..."

"Kate, I have loved you since I was a pup and would always choose you," I said, resting my head on top of hers as she began rubbing her paws all over my back, "Kate, not now, we have to go."

'I know Humphrey, I just can't help myself, just enjoy being your mate," Kate said, with a smile.

"Everyone, wake up, it's time for our vacation, let's go!" I said, then looking at Eve, "Eve, could you..."

"No problem, I'll handle it from here," Eve said, clearing her throat, "Everyone, get up now or you'll wake up with your eyes shoved down your throat!"

Everyone heard the threat and immediately got up, shaking.

"Sheesh, you give death threats in the morning!" Tony said, irritated.

"Tony!" Eve said, intimidating him so more.

Tony backed away before answering, "Sorry Eve..."

Eve giggled at his reaction, "Got ya... man, I love doing this!"

"You love scaring the shit out of everyone," Shakey said, walking outside.

"You better watch it Shakey or you're wake up with no head!" Eve said, using another death threat.

"Ok! Enough death threats, it's really early and we just got up and if I hear another death threat, then you'll see my grouchy side," Tony shouted, frustrated with Eve's threats.

Eve glared at Tony as all of us laughed.

Then Winston looked at me and Kate, "So, how do we get to this Idaho?"

I smiled, "Follow us..."

We all walked towards the train tracks and just in time, we see the train waiting there with a few humans standing outside, taking what looks like a break.

Without alerting the humans, we all jumped into the open cart and hid just in case they searched the carts before going.

But they didn't, I heard one of the humans complain to the other humans about not taking a break there and the risks but they quickly disregarded him like he was not important.

The train soon started going and we soon was on our way to Idaho, one thought was on my mind, will I see my parents.

**Sawtooth, Idaho**

**Peter's POV**

Damn those Alphas.

Why do they have to hate us Omegas and torture us for fun.

Next time I see an Alpha, they're dead.

First I lost my little Humphrey and then my beloved mate, Sarah.

"Sir... are you ok?" One of my loyal Omegas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just angry at those Alphas for taking my family away," I said, "Oh and Miles, you did a great job with the hunt earlier."

Miles smiled before walking away, leaving me by myself.

I walked back to my den, with a bunch of thoughts running through my head.

Even though I hate Alphas, I knew deep down that not all Alphas are bad.

I was so stuck in my thoughts, I ran into another wolf, getting up, I saw it was Kiara, Humphrey's first friend.

"Oh... sorry about that Kiara, didn't see you" I said but Kiara, being the kind hearted Omega she was, was fine with it.

"Ah no, it's so cool Sir, it didn't bother me one bit, by the way, how are you feeling, you seem down," Kiara asked, the moon reflecting off her fur like a diamond.

"I'm ok, Kiara, just miss my little boy, it's hard to believe he's gone, and it's getting close to when we lost him," I said, trying to be strong.

"It ok, I miss Huffy, too. I still remember how we met, like it happened yesterday, but I have a feeling he is alive, and if he is, he'll find his way back to us," Kiara said, sticking her chest out like an Alpha.

How did we end up with an Omega as special as her, she was so cheery, so positive, and so charming.

I remember when she would sing and most of the males would fall for her.

Her voice was like that of an Angel and every time she howl, it could raise the spirits of all the wolves listening.

Humphrey called her Diamond and Kiara called him Huffy.

It was so cute how she still calls Humphrey her best friend ever and still uses her nickname for him.

Then another male Omega approached Kiara, with a flirty smile on his face, "Hello Kiara... has anyone told you how beautiful you looked tonight."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Um yes, Slash but you're the first to say that tonight," she said, then turning her attention to me, "Do you need me to patrol the northern border tonight?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied with a laugh, "Sure Kiara, we feel so safe with you patrolling and protecting us from the big bad Alphas, remember the rules."

"Yeah, who could forget, trust no Alphas ever, even if they seem nice, they can't be trusted," Kiara said with pride, remember my top rule.

"That's a good girl Kiara, you really turned out to be one the best Omegas I've trained," I said, smiling at Kiara, "That's why I call you my top Omega!"

Then a few Omegas ran up to us, "Sir, we found a group of wolves walking around the northern border, they appear to be from the north..." The Omega said.

I turned to Kiara, "Get our best Omegas and protect our land! It seems our fears are true, that the Alphas have returned!"

"Ok sir, leave it to me, you get you and our pack to safety!" Kiara said, shouting for her group to follow her.

I ran back to the meeting grounds and shouted for everyone to hide in case it was Alphas.

**Back to the Group**

**Humphrey's POV**

We were on the train for two hours and already seen some familiar sightings like the mountain me and Kate used to escape the bear, plus the lake where me and Kate shared our first howl.

Winston and Eve sat by the door, watching the scenery, while Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were asleep, trying to get rested from the sudden wake up call from Eve.

Garth and Lilly were a conversation with Tony while me and Kate were just cuddling and saying I love you to each other.

"I love you," Kate said, repeating the same phrase as she stared deep into my eyes, like she was in a hypnotic spell.

I decided to break the cycle and kissed her on the lips, like she did this morning, she wrapped her paws around me.

But Winston interrupted us this time, "Hey, you said that the place we're going is Sawtooth, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, irritated that we couldn't continue our make out session.

"Good, because it's looks we are..." He was interrupted when a crate fell on top of him, breaking it into pieces.

"Close..." Winston said, shocked, before falling to the ground.

I rolled my eyes by the incident, so I got up and walked to the door and saw the same scenery me and Kate saw when we were here.

"Kate, we're here!" I said, excitedly.

"Wow, that fast..." Kate said, joining me by my side.

"I'll handle him, so should we jump off now," Eve said, putting Winston on her back.

I looked at her with an annoyed look, "Duh... come on, everyone, time to jump!"

Everyone got to the door where me and Kate were as I looked at Kate, "Shall we jump together?"

Kate smiled as she place her paw on top of mine, "Yes... we are mates for life, so we do things together... the way things should be."

We waited till we got to a cleared area, once we got there, we both jumped, all of us landing hard on the ground.

When me and Kate jumped, we almost hit a tree which was coming at us but we landed with Kate on top of me.

"Humphrey, you ok?" Kate said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just protecting the girl I love," I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Everyone ok!" Eve shouted as everyone got up, without a wound in sight.

The impact woke Winston and he got up screaming.

He was screaming for about a minute then he stopped and looked around, seeing all of us look at him.

"Honey, you're ok?" Eve said, checking for any damage.

"Yeah... just felt crazy just now, but I'm fine," Winston said, rubbing his head.

All of us laughed when he said that, then Garth started shouting.

"That was a sweet ride, I like it!" Garth said, excited.

As soon as Garth was up, Lilly pounced on him and gave him a big kiss.

Kate got off me and I soon saw a beautiful flower growing next to us.

I grabbed it and placed it on Kate's mane, which made her look hotter.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were looking around as usual, while Tony was watching the train go by.

Me and Kate followed Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, while Winston and Eve were helping Tony with his back.

"This place seems so familiar, like I'd used to live here," I said, looking around.

"Maybe this is your home, like you said, you came from Idaho," Kate said, looking at Garth and Lilly who was busy nuzzling each other.

Me and Kate decided to go ahead but once I took another step, the scenery caused a memory to come to me, it was my last memory I had before coming to Jasper.

**Humphrey's Past - 2 years ago**

**Humphrey's POV**

My mother had beautiful silver fur with grey streaks in it, her eyes were icy blue just like mine.

Her personality was very kind and loving, and she was an proud Omega, her name was Sarah.

I laid in my mom's arms as she softly sang to while my dad, Peter was watching us from a distance, a soft smile on his face.

I was ever shedding a fear tears after hearing another death of an loyal Omega to the pack, who was very kind to me.

Sarah tried to sooth me to sleep, so she sang the lullaby she always sanged to me.

**You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins (Track #2 of the Tarzan Soundtrack)**

Sarah - Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I grabbed onto her paws as she sang to me, holding me close to her.

Her voice sounding like an angelic melody.

Sarah - I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Then my dad joined in, his voice comforting me as she softly looked down at me.

Peter - For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm

He laid down next to us, as he softly rubbed my head with his paw, nuzzling me gently

Then he grabbed my tiny paws and held them in his, as he rubbed the back of my head.

Peter - This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

He started to gently lick my face, clearing it from all the tears as both of my parents sang together, their voices mixing into a beautiful duet.

Peter and Sarah - 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Their voices were the sweetest thing anyone could hear, as I fell asleep

Peter and Sarah - You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Sarah -Always

"I love you Humphrey, always and forever," Peter said, kissing my forehead.

Then he looked at Sarah and said the same thing, but this time, he nuzzled her and kissed her on the lips.

But little did they know, our happiness was shortly lived as Peter began smelling smoke and saw flames outside.

Peter ran outside and saw not just one but a lot of Alphas setting the fire, while many other Alphas were capturing and killing Omegas, our pack members.

Then one Alpha approached Peter and he instantly recognized him as Sam, the leader of the REBEL pack.

"Long time, no see cockroach!" Sam said,

Then Sam kick a rock at Peter and pounced on him, trying to rip open his throat.

"I will kill all you Omegas! You deserve to be exterminated, you cockroaches!" Sam said, hitting Peter with his head.

**Two Worlds by Phil Collins (Track #1 of Tarzan Soundtrack)**

**No one will be singing this song, I provided the lyrics so you'll know the words to the song, this song will serve only as a music to the chapter as Humphrey's farewell to his home.**

Peter managed to push Sam off and screamed for us, his yells woke me up and I saw the fire outside.

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

"Get little Humphrey out of here, we're being invaded!" Peter shouted as he charged at Sam, knocking him off the cliff they were on as they came tumbling towards a large growing fire.

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

We ran outside, only to see large groups of Alphas charging into our territory.

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

I looked to the right and saw little Kiara clinging to her mother as her dad fought against a group of Alphas.

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

"Come on, sweetheart, we got to move, now!" Sarah said, picking me up and carrying me on her back.

I held onto her for my dear life as we ran into the woods, avoiding the fires caused by the Alphas.

Looking back, I saw a group of Alphas chase us as my mom picked up speed.

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

But before we got to the train tracks, a large tree branch that was on fire, broke off and landed in front of my mom as she came to a halt, sending me flying into the air, landing safely on the other side of the torched branch.

I saw that my mom had no escape, so her only option was to jump over the branch, but before she could do anything, the Alphas caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Humphrey, go! Get as far away from this place as possible, leave now!" Sarah said as she felt the Alphas rip open her chest

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

I looked at her with sadness as I saw some of the Alphas trying to get to me, but I started running, with only one thing in mind, to survive.

As soon as I got to the tracks, the train came and I jumped into the first open cart I see.

Once I was safe on the train, I saw the Alphas stare at me angerly as I said my final goodbyes to my home.

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

I was alone, and didn't know where I ended up, but the more I thought about it, it was like someone was calling me to a place called Jasper.

That was where I met her, Kate, the daughter of the pack leaders.

**Back to Present**

**Still Humphrey's POV**

I had my eyes closed as I looked at that memory, who knew Kate was going to be my mate, and I was happy to have her.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard another female voice speak to us.

"Don't move or you'll dead..." the female said, stopping whatever she said when she looked at me, with a shocked expression.

I was shocked to see a silver furred wolf with sparkling violet eyes.

"Diamond... is that you?" I said, shocked to see it was my best friend, Kiara, who I called Diamond.

"Huffy! You're back!" Kiara said, rushing to me and hugging me fiercely.

I smiled when I heard my nickname, she still remembers me, then I decided to introduce her to my special girl, Kate, who was just sitting shocked, stunned by what just happened.

"Diamond, I like you to meet Kate, my beautiful mate," I said, snapping Kate out her shock.

"Hi, you must be Kiara..." Kate said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Oh... so you're the lucky girl who stole Huffy's heart, it's a huge pleasure to meet you, Kate, you can call me Kiara or Diamond if you wish," Kiara said, smiling at Kate.

Kate pulled out a paw for a paw shake but Kiara just stared at it, "Um Kate, put that away, and come here, this is how I treat my family."

Kate lowered her paw as Kiara grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug, "Since I consider Humphrey as my brother, you're my sister then, Kate."

"Everyone, come out, Humphrey has returned!" Kiara shouted, releasing Kate from her hug.

Just like that, a bunch of wolves ran out and crowned me and Kate, many of them giving him hugs.

I looked at Kate and gave her the biggest kiss as we heard a 'Aw, that's so sweet!' from my old pack.

Everyone that was with us, heard the commotion and came to see my old pack surrounding me and Kate as I held her in my arms as she blushed by the kiss.

"I love you, Kate..." I said, kissing her again as Kate moaned from the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss, blushing big time, her fur red like Garth's fur, "I love you, too Humphrey, I would be lost if you were gone."

"Me too," I said, rubbing my nose with hers, as we all heard 'Aw!' and 'How cute!' from my pack.

Me and Kate saw our group and walked out to introduce them to my old pack.

"I'm so glad to see you all again, and I brought some very close friends with me, this is Winston and Eve, the pack leaders of my new pack and the parents of Kate, my precious mate," I said, then turning to my friends, "These are Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, my three best friends, and this is Garth, another best friend of mine, his mate Lilly and another close friend of mine, and Garth's dad, Tony!"

Then Kiara walked out of the crowd as Shakey, who stared at her wide eyed, started to blush at her appearance.

The moon reelecting of her fur like a diamond.

I could tell Shakey formed a crush on her because he was blushing, just like I did when I first met Kate, but then again, Kate blushed a lot every time I looked at her.

"It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Kiara, a old best friend of Humphrey's and the second in command of the Sawtooth Pack, the leader is none other than Peter, Humphrey's last surviving family member," Kiara said, looking at everyone, but gave Shakey a wink, which made him blush even more.

"Wait, dad is still alive!" I said, as tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes, and he misses you big time, you should see him first," Kiara said, then looked at everyone, "I know some of you are Alphas, but we won't harm you if you don't harm us, we are an Omegas only pack and Humphrey's dad, Peter, despises Alphas."

Kate looked shocked by the news but Kiara walked up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder, letting her know everything will be ok.

"Don't worry Kate, I can tell you're a sweet Alpha or Huffy will not show true happiness," Kiara said, hugging Kate.

"You know I'm an Alpha," Kate asked, but Kiara only nodded.

"Yes, but Peter will not accept you because of that, since you made Huffy so happy, you can convince him that not all Alphas are bad," Kiara said, breaking the hug.

Then Kiara started to shake her body as returned to the front of the crowd who just stared at all of us with smiles.

"I want to say this, Welcome to our pack! and I also wanted to give Huffy a special welcome back speech," Kiara said, clearing her throat as she lifted her muzzle to the sky and released a heavenly howl.

"I wanted to say, welcome back Huffy... Our pack is now complete since you have returned to us... We are all smiling, holding open arms, looking at your shiny fur Huffy..." Kiara sang, "Tonight, our precious Humphrey has returned to us! Bringing a shiny beautiful mate, a mate who will bring much more happiness to our sacred Pack!"

Everyone was amazed by the song Kiara sang to me, welcoming me back into the pack.

"Wow, that was beautiful, Kiara, you have such an amazing singing voice," Kate said, admiring her singing voice.

"Thanks Kate, I've been known for that, especially my angelic howl..." Kiara said, smiling widely, "That song is for you Huffy and also for you Kate and I want you to have a special welcome."

"Aw, that's sweet Kiara, thank you," Kate said, sweetly.

"Anything for my new sis," Kiara said, "Besides Kate, you're one of us... an Omega!"

All of the wolves with Kiara howled in agreement, accepting me, an Alpha into an Omega only pacl.

"All of you are one of us, you are a part of our pack, so come, join us!" One Omega said, to the rest of the group, as everyone jumped into the crowd as howls of joy pieced through the air.

Everyone howled, even me and Kate, which stunned everyone by our howls mixing together into a beautiful duet.

"Wow, they're perfect for each other!" An Omega said, admiring our howl.

After five minutes of beautiful howls, Kiara led us back to the main grounds, where I was going to be reunited with my dad, Peter.

**A:N/: How was it? Do any of you know what character from Rio 2 Kiara represents in this story? I'll give you a hint, he is the best friend of Jewel and sparks jealously in Blu... Only answer this if you seen Rio 2, and I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter. The next chapter will reveal a little more details about the past but who's past do you want to be revealed. Peter, Tony, Eve, or a little more on how Humphrey met Kate. The bad Alphas will be coming back into the story and will use someone close to Humphrey to try and take the territory from Peter. Also a little hint to the next chapter, Kate's problems will begin at the end as Peter finds out that she's an Alpha.**

**Peter represents Eduardo from Rio 2 as the headstrong leader and the caring protective father of Humphrey.**

**Humphrey represents Jewel from Rio 2 as he reunited with his old pack and friends, as well as his father.**

**Kate will represent Blu from Rio 2 as she tries to fit in with the pack but is quickly rejected by Peter because of her rank as an Alpha.**

**Kiara's representation will not be known until the next chapter, you can guess who she represents from Rio 2, but no answer will not be provided until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Reunion/ The Omegas' Song/ One Of Us?**

**Ok, here is the fourth chapter to Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. Last time, Humphrey was reunited with his old pack and his old best friend, Kiara and on his way to his father. Ok, for those who guessed the Rio 2 Character that Kiara represents was Roberto, you guessed right. Kiara was created after seeing Roberto in the Rio 2 trailer, and then after seeing Rio 2 a few times in theaters, Kiara was finally formed, she is more like Roberto than any of my characters. She will make Kate even more jealous in the story, especially when Humphrey's dad is in the picture now. Kate's troubles will now begin at the end of this chapter as Peter discovers her true rank. The Rio 2 song 'Beautiful Creatures makes it's first appearance in this story and will most likely serve as a main song to the story, It is the main song of the Omegas. Here is how I will update my stories:**

**Kate vs Lilly - Third Chapter coming up next**

**Apocalypse Part One - Second Chapter**

**Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate - The First Chapter**

**Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited - Fifth Chapter**

**Losing Everything - Ninth chapter**

**That is what I will update until a new story comes out. Losing Everything will be finished soon, and once that's done, I will then begin working on Humphrey Disappears. Kate vs Lilly will also be ending soon, but that story still has a good four or five chapters to go before it is complete. Once that is complete, I will either release my Alpha and Omega story, Hostages or begin a new Rio , that's enough for news now, so enjoy the new chapter.**

**Kate's POV**

We was slowly making into a clear area filled with flowers of many colors as we approached a good sized den in the middle.

Then an elderly wolf came out that looked just like Humphrey but his eyes were green and he had what looked like a few scars across his chest.

He then approached us and started talking to Kiara.

"Kiara, did you eliminate the threat and who the hell are these wolves," Peter said, looking at everyone, but when he laid eyes on Humphrey, he went wide eyed.

Humphrey slowly approached the Peter, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, is that really you?" Humphrey said, as he approached his dad.

"How... How is this possible?" Peter said, not believing his eyes.

"Last time I saw you, we were being attacked..." Humphrey said, as he softly touched his dad's fur, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Peter now smiled as he felt Humphrey touch his fur, "Yeah, we were attacked by Alphas and I told your mom to look after... and... then I found her dead body and you were... no where to be found."

Humphrey them smiled widely as he embraced his dad, "Oh dad! I missed you so much!"

I smiled softly as I watched the happy reunion.

Humphrey started to cry softly as he held onto his dad, as Peter was doing the same thing.

"It's ok, daddy's here. I won't let another damn Alpha take away you away," Peter said, as he held Humphrey tightly in his arm, "I just couldn't imagine, my little Humphrey out there all alone... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I won't break the promise again."

Humphrey broke the hug and stared into his dad's eyes, "No dad, you didn't break that promise and I wasn't alone," Humphrey said, then turning to me, "Kate here, found me and brought me into her pack, it was thanks to her family that I'm still here."

I started to walk up, ready to meet my new father in law as I saw Peter watched me as I approached him, "Hello sir, I'm Kate, Humphrey's best frriend and mate..."

Peter studied me for a minute before replying back, "Well miss Kate, I'm glad that my Humphrey was in no danger... come closer Kate."

I did as he said, but was confused on to why he told me to come closer, "Um... why?"

"Because I'm going to hug you now, to thank you for bring my little boy back to me, now come here," Peter said as he grabbed me and gave me a big hug.

Everyone smiled as they saw the happy moment.

Peter released me from his hug and started shouting loud, "Everyone, my son has returned. Our Humphrey has finally returned to us!"

Just then, the whole pack came out and surrounded us as random wolves ran up to Humphrey and gave him big hugs, welcoming him back into the pack.

I turned to Kiara who was completely shocked that Peter didn't realize my real rank as she did, but I saw Peter approached my parent and Tony who smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled as he looked at Eve, "I must say, it's good to see another strong Omega here..."

"No no, I'm an Alpha," Eve said, smirking.

I thought Peter was going to blow up but he didn't, "An Omega becoming an Alpha, never seen that before, " Peter said, then turned to face Winston, "And you are?"

Winston cleared his throat, "Um.. I'm Winston, the head Alpha of the Western Pack and this is my beloved mate, Eve, and you're Peter?"

"Yeah, but wait, another Alpha? How is it that..." Peter then went wide eyed, "Wait a minute, are you saying you're Winston, the son of the great Omega defender, Perseus?"

Winston nodded as Peter smiled, "Well Alpha, you're welcome in my pack, if you're anything like your father, then you wouldn't dare cause my pack any pain, but then again, you wouldn't be mates with an Omega."

"Thanks..." Winston was cut off by Peter, "But, mark my words, if any of you Alphas cause trouble in my pack, you're out of here."

Peter than glared at Tony, "Same goes for you..."

I felt really nervous now, but he needed to know that I'm an Alpha too.

"Um sir... you do know I'm an A..." I was cut off by Peter.

"Non sense, Kate, you're an Omega, how come my Humphrey married you, he wouldn't just be with an Alpha after all the Alphas did to him, to our pack."

"Dad, she is an Alpha, and the most sweetest Alpha I ever met," Humphrey said.

Then Peter stared at me wide eyed, then his right eye started to twitch, "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID AN ALPHA GET INTO MY FAMILY!"

Humphrey stepped in front of me and his dad, "Dad, please give her a chance, she's not a bad Alpha..."

"A chance! Why! She's an Alpha! They can't be trusted!" Peter shouted as Eve stepped forward.

"Watch what you say about my precious daughter, Kate!" Eve said, baring her teeth.

Then Peter got into Eve's face, "Shut up, Eve. I'm a higher ranking Omega than you, and I could kick you out if I want to, just because you became an Alpha, doesn't give you the authority over me. So, you knew she's an Alpha and you didn't tell me!"

"Look Peter, I understand why you hated Alphas, I was bullied by them when I was an Omega, then I met Winston and decided to go for Alpha. Even since we got married, we got rid of the harsh Alphas and built a better pack. None of my daughters are harsh, so just give Kate a chance," Eve said, softening up a bit.

Peter did not like that but knew there was only one way to end this, "Fine, but Kate has to prove her worth and embrace her inner Omega if she wants to stay in this pack."

"Stay?" I said, shocked, then Peter got in my face, "Yeah, stay, if you don't do this, I'll kick you out tonight, do you want that Alpha!"

"Dad, she has a name, please be nice to my girl..." Humphrey said as he embraced me and gave me a loving hug as Peter began walking away.

"Sir, I don't want leave here, I'm not going to separate Humphrey from his dad, and I want you to be apart of my family," I said, breaking the hug and walking closer to Peter, but was stopped by Humphrey.

"No Humphrey, I got this, I'll be fine, " I said as I continued walking towards Peter who was now facing me with an annoyed face.

"I don't want pull you away from your son, but please give me a chance, I want to earn your trust and I can assure you that I'm no threat, never was and never will be a threat," I said, "I love your son dearly. He means way too much for me and... ever since he told how your pack was attacked by the bad Alphas, I wanted to kill them so bad, for hurting your pack so much."

Peter then soften his face and smiled, "I am giving you a chance Kate, you will have to be trained as an Omega, so no more of your Alpha moves, understand and, I'm proud to hear that my son has found someone who loves him dearly, but that doesn't mean I trust you. I will never trust Alphas, ever... they took everything from me, my mate, my old home, my old pack, and they almost took my son and I will never forgive them for that..."

I looked down at the ground, "I understand sir, but," I said, looking up at him, "Can I call you dad?"

Peter frowned at me, "No you may not, you call me sir... only until you earn my trust, then you can call me dad."

With that, Peter walked off, then turned to face the quiet wolves that were behind Winston, Eve, and Tony, which were Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Garth, and Lilly.

"You five have been really quiet, what are your names.

"Those are my best friends," Humphrey said, "That's Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Garth, and Lilly. Lilly is Kate's sister and a proud Omega. Garth is her mate and a tough kind-hearted Alpha."

Peter sighed when he heard that there was another Alpha present, "Are Salty Shakey, and Mooch Alphas?"

Shakey walked up to Peter, "What, does this look like the body of an Alpha... no, we're all Omegas!"

"And damn proud of it!" Mooch said, hive fiving Salty as he smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled, "Great, more Omegas! You three could use some training, to become a true Omega, beside, we could use you."

Then Shakey looked at Kiara as the moonlight reflected off her fur, as he stared at her dreamily.

Shakey was snapped out of his daze by Peter who just told him, Salty, and Mooch to report to his den in the morning for training.

"Wait, were are we going to stay for the night?" Humphrey said, a little worried.

Kiara smiled as she walked over, "Don't worry, you and your friends can stay at me in my den or as I like to call it, my castle, built for a princess like me," Kiara said, sticking her chest out like an Alpha, as the her fur sparkled even more, "Beside Huffy, Mi casa es su casa, which is Spanish for my home is your home."

"You speak Spanish?" I asked, looking at Kiara as she looked me, with a wide smile.

"I speak some of it, want to hear some more?" Kiara said, grinning.

I nodded as she began speaking again, "Huffy es muy afortunado de tenerte y te puedo decir que es un muy buen compañero para él, which is Spanish for Huffy is very lucky to have you and I can tell you are a very good mate to him."

Shakey walked up, in aws as he stared at Kiara, "Wow, you're amazing!"

Kiara grinned, "Bien gracias y usted es un Omega muy lindo y muy guapo! which means Well thank you and you are a very cute and extremely handsome Omega!"

Kiara planted a small kiss on Shakey's cheek as he fainted.

"That's why this is my top Omega here, she's not only speaks some Spanish, but is a very good fighter, hunter, and protector, and we can rest easy knowing Kiara is on the job," Peter said, making Kiara smile.

"Well I try my best sir, not trying to be a show off, but I love defending this pack from Alphas, especially after that tragic night that took our precious Huffy from us," Kiara said, looking at Humphrey.

I was now jealous of Kiara, now Peter is going to compare me to her and say she's better for Humphrey than me, but I am the better wolf for Humphrey and have proved it before, now, I'm going to prove to my new father in law.

**Ok, this next part is going to be just like Rio 2 with the song Beautiful Creatures. I highly suggest listening to this song when reading this. This is one of my favorite songs from Rio 2 so enjoy.**

**Beautiful Creatures Performed by****Barbatuques, Andy Garcia (Voice of Eduardo in Rio 2) & Rita Moreno (Voice of Aunt Mimi from Rio 2)**

**Humphrey's POV**

I saw some of the wolves began making a loud drumming noise as I remember the sound, it was from a song that I always sanged to myself when I was by myself.

"I know this song!" I said, excited.

Kiara smirked, "Of course you know it Huffy, it's in our blood, and who we are, Omegas!"

I turned to Kate and held out a paw, "Would you like to dance my angel..."

Kate looked at the paw and then back at me, with a wide smile, "Sure, anything for my Humphrey."

Kate grabbed my paw and I pulled her out as we started dancing, as a whole chorus of voices started singing.

The Whole Pack - Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Everyone started dancing as the pups from the whole pack began jumping on my dad.

Then Kiara did something I never seen her do, she was doing some dance moves that I never seen a wolf do, standing on her hind legs and dancing like a human, she was actually showing off.

But I held onto Kate and we continued to dance

The Whole Pack - Let's celebrate,for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Everyone was dancing, even Winston and Eve as they joined in on the song

The Whole Pack - Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

I was singing the song to Kate as she stared deeply into my eyes, not letting go of me.

The Whole Pack - Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Then all the males got on one side and started dancing towards the female, chanting in a loud

All the males wolves - Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Then the female wolves started doing the same thing the males did.

All the female wolves - Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Then my dad started singing to all the pups as they surrounded him and listened.

Peter - Pap-pap, I am the pap-pap  
I am the tchh I am your pap-pap  
I am the pap-pap-pap, tchch pap-pap-pap  
I am the pap-papy the tchhhchhc pap!

That's when everyone started shouting, in a loud voice, that's when Kate joined in, her voice adding an angelic tone to the song.

The Whole Pack - Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boom boom  
Calling the beautiful creatures

After all the dancing, everyone stood there for a minute and gathered their breaths as everyone was dancing their tails off.

But Kiara still had energy in her as she shouted, "We are Omegas! Mighty and Beautiful!"

Everyone howled, even me and Kate, but Kate started shouting too, "Yeah, Omegas are beautiful, they are also special!"

That made everyone cheer louder, but my dad didn't cheer with them, as he just stared at Kate, thinking she was just doing a show.

He walked away after the cheering stopped and everyone went back into their dens.

"Whoa, that's quite a song..." Kate said as she felt the adrenaline in her.

"I love that song, we always sing it to celebrate being an Omega. It's actually an Omega tradition going back many generations, and older than the pack law itself" I said, telling her the history of the first Omegas wolves that started calling themselves beautiful creatures.

As time went on, it soon became a song and all Omegas sang it to celebrate and show their pride.

It was also told that many animals have also used this song, even birds.

I now remembering this being sang by some of the woodland creatures when I walked through the forest alone.

This was when I would miss being with my family and enjoy the sound and the music we made when we sang the song.

Hearing it brought tears of joy to my eyes and Kate was still feeling the beat from the awesome song.

Kate's POV

After the whole singing celebration, I was thirsty for some water while Kiara led Humphrey and my family to her den.

Shakey was still out so Kiara picked him up and carried him to her den.

Once I got to the river, I lowered my head and took a few sips of water and went back before seeing Peter walking off towards an abandoned den, with some flowers in his mouth.

**Remember this den, it will become known was Peter was going into it later on in the story and will actually bring Kate and Peter closer.**

I wanted to see what he was doing but didn't want to get any more on his bad side.

The more I look at him, he is just like my mother but more protective but he hated Alphas.

I shrugged off the thought and walked back to where Kiara said her den was.

When I got there, I was shocked to see a huge den that had like 10 rooms and could fit an entire pack in.

Once I got closer, Kiara started walking down the ramp that led to the entrance, a huge smile smile on her face,.

She saw and gave me her friendly grin, "Have a good night Kate and if you need anything just tell me."

I smiled, "Thanks Kiara..."

Kiara stopped in front of me, "Don't worry about Peter, ok, just enjoy your relationship with Huffy. Tomorrow, your training begins and a word of advice, forget your Alpha ways and embrace your inner Omega. I will be there with you to help you out, ok."

I looked down and then lifted my gaze at Kiara, "Thanks Kiara, I'm not worried about Peter, I'm worried that he may compare you to me and say you're better for Humphrey, but I'll prove him wrong if he does."

"That's the spirit Kate, don't ever give up, so I'll see you in the morning," Kiara said as she walked past Kate and walked in the direction I came from.

"Kiara, where are you going?" I asked.

Kiara turned around, "I'm on Guard duty!"

She then turned around and entered the forest, leaving me all by myself.

I walked up the ramp, only to hear Humphrey's soft voice, singing.

**Don't Go Away by ****Anne Hathaway (Voice of Jewel from Rio 2) and Flavia Maia**

Humphrey sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the moon and singing a song his mother also sang to him, remembering the soft feeling the song gave him

Humphrey - Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight  
The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names  
Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies  
Don't go away, stay another day

I was amazed by his voice as I slowly walked over to him as he continued to sing.

**The rest of the song was in Portuguese but they had a translated version so here is the English version of the rest of the song.**

Humphrey - My throat, it asks me to sing  
And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away  
Ever since childhood, and until the sun rises  
To rest, when I find you

Memories of his mother flooded his mind as a tear slide from his eye.

He took a deep breath before finishing the song.

Humphrey - Stretch my spine, to tap dance  
And the rhyme says, that I will love you  
So open the circle for me to show you  
I came here just to sing

Stretch my spine, to tap dance  
And the rhyme says, that I will love you  
So open the circle for me to show you  
I came here just to sing.

"That's was beautiful Humphrey," I said, in an amazed voice.

This made Humphrey jump but he smiled when he saw me there.

"Hey beautiful, you're ok?" Humphrey asked, worried about me.

I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm fine Humphrey, as long as you're here with me, I'm fine."

He wrapped his paws around me and held me tightly in his arms, his body heat soothing me to sleep.

"Sorry about my dad, knew he disliked Alphas before but this time, he really let it out when he found out about you being an Alpha," Humphrey said, kissing my cheek.

"It's ok Humphrey, he just wants to protect his pack, I understand his motives, so don't worry about it," I said, smiling as I snuggled into Humphrey's chest.

Humphrey smiled as he watched me, "I just can't believe this. I knew I was born in Idaho but didn't think anything of running into my old pack. I found my family Kate, our family... and Kate?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful eyes, "Yes handsome?"

He smiled, "I did promise you one thing we'll do when we got here and I was thinking... you know... do it tonight?"

This made me wag my tail as I ran into the den and got into the next empty room, farthest from where everyone was sleeping.

I turned around and saw Humphrey walking towards me with his flirtatious smile as I pounced on him and kissed him passionately as we did our first round of mating on our little vacation.

**A/N:/: How was it? Peter seemed like a jerk to Kate and now he is forcing her into training to decided whether or not she can stay. So, Kiara is still be nice to Kate but Kate will get jealous as Peter starts to compare her to Kiara. I love both the songs that were used in this chapter and they will return in other chapters. King and his pack will also be making their appearance in the story. King will represent a character from Rio 2 by the name of Felipe who was a leader of the Scarlett Macaw tribe. This character was very cocky and served as a good character for King to represent since King will not be the story's antagonist. Not sure what character Princess will represent yet. The bad Alphas from Humphrey's past will also return in the next chapter Here's a look at the next chapter:**

**Kate begins her harsh training as she meets with competitive Alpha Pack, lead by the cocky Alpha Leader, King. But, outside the pack borders, an old enemy prepares to attack Peter's pack with no mercy, and Kate get's even more jealous of Kiara as Peter says something that he shouldn't say while Winston and Eve begin to like being in Idaho.**


End file.
